A fragile dream
by Snowflakess
Summary: A continuation of the Steins;gate worldline. The consequences of Okabe continually changing worldlines. What if Kurisu is the one to suffer it? Set after Steins;gate anime. Oneshot. Warning: character dies.


This is my first fanfiction. Since English is not my native language, I might make some terrible grammar mistakes and typos, so please point them out for me. Thank you (｡･ω･｡)  
Based on Steins;gate worldline, continue at where the anime left off. Oneshot.  
Warning: character dies. Read at your own risk.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Steins;gate or any of its character.  
And here we go...

* * *

"Wake up… please… I beg you…"  
It's a painful, desperate voice, yet there isn't any answer.

.

It was raining really hard outside.  
She looked out the window for a while, then sighed heavily and dropped herself on the bed.  
'Really… Who was that guy? ...'  
The sudden meeting with the guy who saved her back at the Akihabara Radio Hall was still on her mind. At that time, she was just wandering around mindlessly, hoping to find her savior. How she reacted after being called by the name Christina made she confused the most. She herself didn't know why that name sounded so familiar to her. It was like she had heard it millions of time, yet it felt so strange. And the way he looked at her made she had the feeling that he had known her for a very long time. She tried to recall the guy, but nothing came up after all.  
She decided to go out for a bit despite the heavy rain. She had no umbrella ever since she got to Japan, but it was fine to her. She just kept walking and walking, not knowing where to go. She was slowly soaked wet with the rain, her brown silky hair started to stick to her pale face and her eyes were all blurry. She could barely see anything under the rain.  
'Maybe going out isn't a good idea.' She thought to herself and decided to turn back to her hotel when suddenly, a shock came to her.

Everything went black.  
Darkness surrounded her.  
She couldn't see anything but shadows. Shadows which kept passing and passing her tiny, soaked figure. Some even bumped into her shoulders.  
They looked so like human, hurriedly going somewhere and kept murmuring something in a breathy voice.  
She was standing in the middle of the crowd, while every bump, every collide became more and more intense. They slowly engulfed her, and soon enough, she disappeared in the dark.

She was in a room, a warm, lovely room.  
There was a childish, yet familiar voice next to her.  
"Tuturu ~ Good morning, Kurisu-chan."  
Her heart started to beat faster and faster. Her breath became more and more pronounced.  
"Hey, do you hear me Makise-shi? I don't think I can do thi-"  
"Stop it. Please stop it!" She used both hands to cover her ears. But the voices kept echoing around her.  
"Muahahahaha. You have underestimated me. I, - -, will bring chaos to the world"

She missed a step and lost balance. She fell down on the cold sidewalk while gasping for breath. Her vision and consciousness were slowly regained. Her head was hurt like hell. She was soaked wet and all dirtied with mud, yet she felt hot like being on fire. Slowly and painfully, she crept into the space between two buildings, laid her back against the wall and tried to calm down.  
'What was that…' She wondered while trying to stop the pain in her head.  
"Maybe being cold and soaked makes me hallucinated and imagined things." She thought to herself as she tried to stand up. But she soon fell back down and decided to sit for a bit. Then she stood up again and walked stumbled like a zombie for a few steps when she felt someone was standing behind her. Turning around with a great deal of difficultly, she saw him, standing there holding an umbrella for her with a confusing look.  
"What are you"  
She fell down, as everything went black.

.

"Is she alright, Okarin? Mayushii's worried!"  
"Where did you find her, man? You know she is the young talented researcher Kurisu, don't you? Agh… I can't believe it."  
There were voices around her. Somehow a part of her felt really relaxed and comfortable to hear them. She slowly opened and blinked her eyes several times. There were a girl sitting on the floor in the corner sewing some cosplay costumes, a guy wearing a cap typing something on the computer and a lab-coated guy leaning against a fridge while drinking Dr. Pepper. They were chatting about her. She put one arm under her back and pushed her body up, realized that she was lying on a sofa.  
"Wh-where am I?" Her voice were shaking. She was still half-asleep.  
The little girl looked at her with a worried expression.  
"Okarin found you while he was going to the convenient store. You were all soaked wet and passed out."  
"What time… is it?"  
"5.30 pm." The guy wearing the hat answered her, still looking at the computer screen and browsing some moe websites.  
'So I have been out for about 7 hours already, huh?' she thought, shake her head to fully awake when she realized she was wearing only her underwear under the blanket.  
"Uwaaaa…!" Her scream echoed through the room.  
"Your clothes were dirty so I had to take them off. Erm.. Don't worry, I swear I didn't see anything." The man wearing the lab coat turned his face away and answered seemingly reading her mind.  
"H-Hentai!" She shouted at him, blushing red. 'It was probably a lie!'  
"Mayuri wasn't here when Okarin brought you back" The little girl looked down as if she was regretted it. Then she, as lively as ever, pushed two guys out of the room, softened the atmosphere - Everyone, out please!  
Before she disappeared completely behind the door, she turned and said:  
"I've washed and dried your clothes. They are on the table. Hehe..."  
The door closed. Then she was left alone. She was still feeling dizzy and bearing headache. She stood up, absent-mindedly picked up her clothes. Then she looked around the room, realized that there was something wrong with it. Although she was sure she had never been here, somehow this room was familiar to her. She picked up a round funny cushion on the sofa. It was some kind of plushie which looked similar to a toy she picked up earlier – right before she met Doctor Nakabachi.  
'There was a name written on it, wasn't it?" she wondered, searched through her memories. 'Mayushii, isn't it? Wait…" Something flashed through her mind. She got dressed as fast as she could then slammed the door open.  
"Wait! Little girl, what's your name?"  
"Huh? I'm Mayuri ~!"  
She gasped in shock, then looked up at the man in lab coat.  
"Hey, wait a second… What are you? I mean, there was a toy I found before the conference, and it was written "Mayushii" on it. And then you just came up out of nowhere and saved me. Was that all… just coincident?"  
Mayuri looked up at her.  
"You must have found Mayushii's metal upa! Do you still have it?"  
She tried to remember where she put the toy for a second, then shake her head and looked at the lab coat guy again.  
"Of course it was not coincident!" The man suddenly raised his voice, which startled her "It was the choice of Steins;gate, mwahahahaha."  
"Not again…" The other guy let out a deep sigh.  
"What is Steins;gate?" She confused. Never before had she heard that name but somehow it rang a bell.  
"Eh? Don't pay attention to him. It's just his delusion." He answered, shrugging his shoulder.  
"What's your name?" Mayuri asked her cheerfully.  
"I'm Makise Kurisu. And you are...?" She turned to the lab coat guy and stared at him.  
He froze for a second. There was something like surprise and even pain in this eyes. But then he smirked and shouted.  
"How come do you not know me? I am Hououin Kyouma, the insane mad scientist who""  
"He is Okabe Rintaro. By the way, I'm Hasida Itaru, but just call me Daru." Daru interrupted coldly and turned away "I have something urgent to do, so I'll be leaving now. See ya." He walked down the stairs and disappeared.  
"Maybe I should go back to my hotel as well." She said, turned her back and was about to leave when Okabe suddenly grabbed her shoulder.  
"Eh? What are you doing?"  
"Since you are here, why don't you explore the lab for a bit?" He asked calmly, looking into her brown crystal eyes.  
"Yeah. Maybe Okarin will make you a lab mem too! Mayushii have always wanted to have a female lab mem here, hehe. – Mayuri happily looked at her.  
"Oh, okay. I don't have anything to do either. Don't touch me, pervert!" She slapped his hand away.  
"Heh. Don't make that face. I know you are a pervert genius scientist."

She suddenly became silent, looked away for a second then stared at him.  
"Hey. Have you ever talked to me?"  
"What?" What she asked surprised him.  
"It feels like… déjà vu. Somehow I've got the feeling of being called like that before. – She murmured "Hmm… Why do everything you said feel so familiar? Is there something wrong with me? …"  
He didn't answer, and she didn't seem to care. She covered her mouth with her hand, deeply lost in thought as she followed Mayuri into the lab. He didn't say anything, silently followed them.  
But just after they got into the lab, a sudden sharp pain came in her head, made she fell down on her knees.  
"Ugh… " She held her head tightly with her eyes shut. Her face turned pale with sweats running down non"stop.  
"Kurisu"chan? What's wrong? – Mayuri worriedly rubbed her back trying to make she feel better.  
"Are-are you ok? – He stood dumbfoundedly, not knowing what to do. His hand clumsily grabbed her shoulder.  
She suffered from pain for a while. Her face was covered with her hair so Okabe didn't see it. But he knew something was clearly wrong with her.  
"Please… stop it… " She moaned in pain. Her tiny body was shaking really hard.  
Then suddenly, she became silent. Her body stopped shaking for a second, then she stood straight back up, shouted in panic.  
"Okabe! We must destroy the phonewave fast! We don't have time! SERN is after us!"  
She ran like crazy to the table, realized that there was nothing on it except for the computer, so she turned back and grabbed Okabe's lab coat collar tightly but weakly.  
"Where? Where did you hide it? – She shouted. Her hands were shaking and tears were running down her face. She pressed her head in his chest, making his shirt wet with her tears. – Tell me… " She begged with a shaking voice.  
Okabe was so shocked at her action that he couldn't do anything. Up until now, he had believed that no one could remember about all this time machine incident, so that they could live a happy normal life. He had tried his best to reach this Steins;gate worldline, where Mayuri and Kurisu can both exist. But, just… what was that? He couldn't believe in his eyes anymore. She acted as if she was in one of those disastrous worldline, where the Rounders and SERN were hunting them down. Was that the result of his changing gradually from one worldline to another? But why with her, of all people? Why not him?  
Questions kept spinning in his mind. The consequences of the time travelling were stayed unknown since he had decided to stop experiment on time traveling.  
He hugged her gently and patted her head like a child.  
"Calm down… There is no time-lept machine, no phonewave in this worldline, remember?  
She looked up at him with teary eyes. Her body was shaking and her eyes were wide opened.  
"Really? – She asked with an innocent child-like voice, unlike her usual manner.  
"Yeah. Now calm down. Everything's fine. – He smiled – I'm here."  
Her breath slowed down bit by bit. She closed her eyes, the hands on his collar started to loosen. She seemed to fell asleep. It must be exhausted to her.  
"Is Kurisu"chan alright? – Mayuri, who had been silence for the whole time, asked as she saw Okabe put Kurisu on the sofa.  
He thought it might be weird for Mayuri, seeing someone who she first met turned crazy.  
"She will be alright, I promise. Don't worry."  
"Mayushii don't understand anything at all, but somehow it feels like you two have known each other for a very long time."  
Okabe smiled.  
"Yeah. Maybe."

.

Everything around her was pitch black.  
She couldn't see, couldn't hear anything.  
Her eyes couldn't be opened, as if she had forgotten how to do that.  
She was lost in the dark.  
She couldn't do anything but wait.  
Hours passed. Then days. Then months. Had years gone by? She could no longer tell.  
And then after so long, some sounds echoed to her ears.  
She turned to that direction, like those sounds were leading her. They were like the light at the end of the tunnel. Her only hope to cling on.  
The closer she got, the more clearly the sounds became.  
Talking. It was the sound of people chattering around her.  
She was at a train station. Akihabara Station.  
People were coming and leaving at different directions. They went through her, like she was air. No one paid attention to her.  
She didn't exist. Not here. Not now. Not in this world.  
"We have to go now! I'll explain everything to you later."  
She heard a young guy's voice. It was a full of panic, frightening voice.  
It was him, dragging Mayuri around the station. The Rounders and SERN's men were everywhere.  
They couldn't escape.  
She was sure he had already knew that, yet he still running around trying his best to save Mayuri. At that moment, she understood how important that little girl was to him.  
Mayuri was his everything.  
But the world cruelly denying Mayuri's existence.  
She saw how he desperately using the time-lept machine, repeated the same day, the same moments over and over to save Mayuri. But it couldn't go anywhere except badly. He knew that, yet there were still some hopes inside him that he could save Mayuri, that she could live a life like any normal girl could. But no, it couldn't do anything but breaking him little by little, seeing Mayuri's dead differently every time he went back.  
It made she feel sorry for him. She wanted to stop him. She wanted to hug him.  
She wanted to tell him that everything will be fine.  
But when she reached her hand to him, tried to touch him, she went right through him. She didn't exist after all. She couldn't do anything but watch. It made she feel angry at her own uselessness, unable to help him. Angry at SERN. At the world itself.  
They were making the time machine just out of curiosity. Why was he the only one to suffer all those painfully time?  
Then she saw how he decided to rely on her at his hardest time, how he asked her for help of all people, when he finally realized that he couldn't save Mayuri alone.  
"Help me…" He said those words with a shaking voice, as if he could burst into tears at any moment…

.

She woke up after a long sleep.  
It was a dream, a nightmare which was so real and vivid that she could still remember every single detail in it. She had never had such a lucid dream that clear before, which made it felt so strange.  
She was drenched in sweat, her hair sticked to her face. She was still at the lab.  
"How long had I been sleeping?" She wondered. It was sunset outside the window.  
No one was around her unlike the last time she woke up here. She sat up and saw Okabe sleeping with his head lying on the table while the computer screen displaying channel.  
"He must have fall asleep." She thought as she stood up and covered the blanker on him. She looked at his sleeping face for a while, smiled to herself and gently laid his shoulder.  
"You will catch a cold if you sleep here, Okabe."  
He slowly opened his eyes, still half"asleep.  
"Huh?"  
"Wake up! – She smiled and poked his cheek.  
Then he regained his consciousness and realized her face was too close to his. He blushed and pushed her away a little.  
"Ugh… I'm fine. Erm… Sorry I just…"  
She giggled as she saw Okabe embarrassed side. He realized something was strange about her. She was closer to him than usual. They were supposed to be strangers.  
"Are you ok? You have slept for a whole day, you know. The other lab mems are really worried about you."  
"I'm ok now. Umm… sorry for disturbing you. Maybe I should"  
"Do you want anything to eat? – He interrupted her, didn't let her finish what she was saying.  
"Eh? An"anything's fine. – His behavior startled her. He was being kind to her.  
"Wait here. I'll go buy some instant noodles."  
Before he closed the door, he peeked inside a little and added.  
"Don't go anywhere, okay?."  
She didn't know what to do. After sitting around for a bit, she picked up a book from the shelf and read it while waiting for Okabe to return. However, she couldn't concentrate on the book at all. The dream she had earlier still bother her. But it didn't make sense. Mayuri was still alive and she was sure such things like time machine didn't exist.  
"It's ridiculous." She thought. "Maybe I should ask him directly about it. If it wasn't a dream then the one who knows about it must be him."  
She waited for a while, then wandered around the lab, curiously looked at the junks on the shelves. Something wasn't right there. There wasn't any microwave in here unlike her dream. No headgear either.  
The door clicked open as he came in with a bag full of cup noodles and Dr. Pepper.  
"Want some? – He asked while put the cup noodles on the table.  
"Sure. Thanks. – She picked up the chicken flavor and filled it with boiled water, then took a sip from the bottle.  
They ate in silence. There were only sound of the cars and motorbikes passing through from outside the window. It had already twilight.  
"Hey. Erm… Can I ask you a question? – She was the first to break the silence with a hesitant voice.  
"Why are you being polite of all sudden? – He jokingly asked back.  
"I don't know whether I should ask you or not…"  
"Just go ahead."  
"Do you believe such things like time machine exist? It's not like I believe it… I'm just curious."  
He stopped and stared at her serious face, then grinned.  
" What do you think about that?"  
She looked into his eyes, determining if he could be trusted. Then she let out a sigh and started talking.  
" Lately I've started to have strange dreams, you know. About this lab and you guys. I don't mean anything, but I saw Mayuri… died. Strange, isn't it? I like her, I really do. But why do I have such a dream like that…? And there was a time-lept machine which could send your memory to you in the past through the phone line. It was a headgear attached to something called phonewave. The strange thing is, I think… well I think I know how to create it. Does… anything sound familiar to you? Am I being… weird?"  
Everyone had Reading Steiner. He had known that already from the experience of the previous worldlines. But he hesitated from telling her the truth. Should he tell her everything or should he deny it and let it be just a nightmare? Having the memories of other worldline could bring her nothing but sadness. But it could bring her closer to him again.  
He loved her. That truth wasn't changed till now. Every time he saw her, he just want to embrace her, to hold her close to him, to feel her warm again. However he had to restrain himself from doing that, knowing the truth that they were nothing but strangers.  
Now hearing she told about her dream lighted a hope inside him. There might be a risk that she wouldn't believe him, slapped him, ran away and disappeared completely from his life. But he didn't care anymore. He wanted to tell her everything. To tell her that he loved her.  
He felt that if he wouldn't do it, she would go back to America sooner or later, and he would never see her ever again. He feared of it, yet his dignity prevented him from saying all those things out loud. That was the reason why he had to act as Hououin Kyoma, to hide his embarrassment.  
"Fufufu… You have made a terrible mistake, Christina! – He stopped for a second to make it feel more important – It's not a phonewave. It's the phonewave (name subject to change)!  
" I'm not Christina – She growled – So you do know about it. I…can't believe it…"  
"Why didn't you tell me? – She asked, somewhat annoyed of that fact.  
" Even if I told you, would you believe it? – He laughed jokingly.  
"… because you always say all those nonsenses, like Steins;gate or whatsoever!"  
"Don't worry, all those things you see in your dream don't matter anymore. They won't happen in this worldline."  
"You sure?"  
"No, not really. It's simply just a theory. But you and Mayuri are here now. I can be sure that much."  
His words made her give some thoughts. She covered her mouth with the back of her left hand in a cute way which one can see pretty much in animes. It was a rare sight, and he found it quite adorable. He smiled to himself, but she was too busy thinking to notice that smile.  
It was still unbelievable to her. As a scientist, she just couldn't accept something that fictional so easily.  
" How much can you remember? – He suddenly asked, broke the silence between them.  
" Till the part where you repeatedly used the time-lept machine. Now that you mention it, what happened next?"  
"… Nothing about your father? – He asked her back.  
"No. What's about my father?"  
"… Nothing. After that, I just kind of erasing every single D-mail I've sent. That's all."  
"That's all?"  
"Yes. No trace of us doing anything with the timeline, so SERN doesn't have any reasons to go after us."  
"What about Moeka?"  
"She's working with her FB now – He laughed – They're surely an odd pair."  
"Working?"  
"Ah, no. Not for SERN anymore, if that's what you're thinking. Selling VCR, that's all."  
"Does Mayuri know? Did you tell her about another worldline? Or her death?"  
"How can I tell her all that?" His voice becomes serious "But I think she can remember it somehow. Anyone has reading Steiner after all."  
She stopped asking. There's nothing left for her to ask as she had known everything she needed.  
"So… are you going back to America soon?"  
"Yes. The day after tomorrow. There're some conferences I have to attend next week."  
He understood that she couldn't stay in Japan forever. But still, he had some urges to stop her and keep her all for himself. But he just couldn't bring himself to do that. He knew that in this divergence, he's nothing but a mere fellow scientist to her. There's no right for him to be selfish at all.  
"Please stay with me." He had always wanted to say that, yet he couldn't. She had a bright future await. A future without him. He could be nothing but an obstacle to her. Thinking about it, he smirked painfully. All those things would soon become a past. Soon enough, everyone would forget all about it, like a bad nightmare and nothing more than that. "Shouldn't it for the best?" He wondered.  
When he came back to his senses, he realized that she had already done cleaning up.  
"Thank you. – He gave her a warmly smile.  
"You're welcome… " She mumbled, not used to this side of him.  
"You should go home. It's already late. – He said, tried his best to say those words without a trembling voice – You've already known all you need, haven't you?  
"Y-you're right. Sorry for the troubles." She got up, bow lightly and went to the door, put her boots on. – Goodnight.  
Before she closed the door completely, she added: "Thanks for everything, Okabe." with a shyly smile and disappeared.  
He let out a long sigh, still wondered if what he had done was a right decision or not. "It's best for her sake." He settled, and tried not to be disturbed by that decision.

The next day was a blur to him. Daru and Mayuri came as usual. They talked about something which he couldn't remember at all. Sometimes, her name came up, but he always dodged it and changed the topic. His head was on the clouds for the whole day, and he couldn't concentrate on anything. He ended up cleaning the whole lab mindlessly.

Finally, the day which she would depart to America had come. He didn't know her depart time, and somehow regretted it. He wanted to see her for the last time, but he didn't know whether he could control himself anymore if he were to see her.  
In the end, he decided to go to the airport no matter what would happen. Although he didn't know when she would go, but still hoped to see her.  
He wandered around the airport, looking for her. The airport was unusually crowded that day, and it's really hard to find anyone here. After a while, he finally managed to see her from a distance, standing in a corner, looking around just like a lost puppy. He smiled happily, waved and called out to her, but she didn't notice him. And right at the moment he run to her, she fell to the ground like a puppet lost its strings.

.

She had packed up all her belongings and returned the hotel room's card. But still, she felt that she had forgotten something. Something surely had been off about his story. Did he just simply erase the D-mails? As she could remember, they had sent about five or six D-mails. And the first he sent was…something about her being murdered. By who? She wondered. Her memories turned back to the Akihabara Radio Conference. He had been there… Her father holding a knife…  
"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth in shock. She had been killed by her own father that day, in other worldline which he didn't there to save her. She had been killed for sure… She gasped in shock, finding out the truth. He had been hiding things from her. He wanted to keep all those painful memories to himself, and she couldn't stand that thought. She decided to find him and have him tell the truth. She couldn't let him suffer all those terrible things alone. It's also her fault after all.  
But when she got to the lab, Okabe had already left. Mayuri said he went to the airport, so she hurried there without having a second thought. But it was too crowded to find him quickly. After running around and being cramped in the crowd of people, she decided to go to the corner to get some fresh air. Her heart had been racing non-stop and it was hard to breathe.  
"They are getting away!"  
Someone was shouting behind her. There were quick and heavy footsteps coming closer to her.  
"Don't let them use the time machine!"  
Gunshots. There were fog everywhere, which made her unable to see anything an inch away from her.  
She realized, from her right shoulder, blood started to coming out. She was shot.  
She looked further, seeing him, trying to use the time-lept machine. Electric were shot everywhere.  
"Okabe… good luck… " She smiled, then fell down on the floor.

.

She's dreaming again.  
The dream she has this time is rather pleasant.  
They are having lunch together.  
They are holding the box which contains the MBI 5100 together, going down a hill.  
They are riding the bicycles along a road somewhere in the sunset.  
They are arguing about something meaningless again.  
Every day at the lab is fun. Unlike the atmosphere at her school or the laboratory in America, where she could only feel hatred, jealousness,… There were no room for such things like entertainment at all. She had always had to do her best without rest, to pretend to be a superior person in order to survive there. It was a stressful condition to live in, one must say. However, the lab here is so strange. It feels more like a club at school rather than a lab, as more than half of the lab mems are useless.  
Such nice memories, warm and tenderly are flowing into her mind. She had always had to be alone, but not anymore. She has a childish, cheerfully Mayuri, a super otaku hacker, and him, a real tsundere mad scientist.  
"It's nice being here" She thinks as she looked at her friends' happy faces. Then she smiles to herself, "It really is".

.

"Hey, Kurisu, wake up! Can you hear me?"  
He catches her, realizes that there was blood from her shoulder. It's starting to stain his lab coat. He shakes her lightly, then shouts out to the man nearby to call for an ambulance.  
"Why… does it have to be you."

By the time they arrives at the hospital, he also realizes that she got a deep cut in the stomach, the same spot where she was stabbed in other divergence.  
He knows what it means.  
She can't stay here, in this timeline, either.  
He understands right at that moment that she can't be saved, not in the Alpha Divergence, and he can only make a choice, to save Mayuri or Kurisu.  
"Hahahahahaha… " he bursts out laughing insanely, drawing the doctors, nurses and patients' attention.

"Hahahaha…ha…ha" he stops as his tears are coming out. By his actions, no one can tell if he is a sane person anymore. He has already broken down. No normal person can withstand what he has been through.  
He throws himself down a seat outside her hospital room, buries his face in his hands, and wonders if she could ever wake up anymore.

He has been staying like this for a few hours when he feels someone sits down next to him quietly.  
"We've met again, Okabe."  
He looks up, his eyes wide open, then his face lets out a broken smile.  
"Suzuha, I failed, did I?"  
Suzuha doesn't answer, and he has already known the answer. He stands up slowly, leans on the glass to see her peaceful sleeping face.  
"Farewell, Kurisu."

.

She slowly opens her eyes, realizes that she's lying on his lab on the sofa at the lab like usual. The sun is shining outside and everything is too bright for her to see anything except his face. He's smiling at her, gently patted her head.  
"How long have I been sleeping?" She asks with a sleepy voice.  
"Five minutes, I think." He answers, resting his head next to her while looking into her eyes. "You can sleep more if you want." He smiles brightly.  
"Just five more minutes then." She says, slowly closing her eyes, letting out a small smile. "Just five more minutes."


End file.
